Sparrows At Sea
by IntoxicatedCirculation-xo
Summary: She thought that he was dead, so why did he show up on her ship over thirteen years later claiming he had the key to immortality? And why would he want to share it with her? JackXOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own Jack, no matter how much I wish I do.**

* * *

I stopped at the edge of the ship and looked out at the ocean in front of me. It was a beautiful sparkling blue and stretched out for as far as the eye could see. The sky was a soft blue and a small little wisp of a cloud was slowly being pushed out of view by a slight breeze. I took a deep breath of the salty ocean air and let out a smile. I loved the ocean and all that it had to offer me, adventure, fame, riches and, most importantly, freedom was out there, waiting for me to reach out and grab it.

I've always loved the ocean. My father, Hugo, was a thrill-seeking pirate and began taking me with him on voyages when I was five, shortly after my mother's death. On the very first voyage, I fell in love with the sea. A life of piracy seemed to be the best option for me. I hated the rules forced upon me by society. So, when I turned twenty, my husband and I took off and I began my pirate career (his had already started some time before.)

Do **not** talk to me about my husband, unless you want to die. I don't really like the ma, I used to love him, but things changed. Mainly, I realized that he was a cowardly fool and he was the one stealing all of _my_ rum. The last time I saw him was thirteen years ago when I abandoned him in Tortuga. Where he is now, I don't know nor do I care. He could be dead for all I knew. (That's what the rumors are saying.)

I had my ship and (mostly) a good crew. That was all I needed. I certainly didn't need a husband hanging around to complicate things, and, trust me, that's what he would do. Complicating things was what he did best. Anyways, if he was here, he would most certainly try to take control of _my_ ship, the ship I worked so hard to get. There'd be no way I'd let him destroy all of my accomplishments.

"Cap'n Franzen," one of my crew members, whose name I could not remember, said as he approached me, "there's a small dingy 'proachin' wif two people on i'. They would like t' come ont' ye ship." He paused for a moment and then asked, "What sha' we d'?"

"Let them board the ship," I replied. "We'll take anything of value that they may have and we'll send them on their merry way."

"Alrigh' Cap'n," he said, smiling, "will d'. I'll le' ye know when they boar'."

"Thank you, John," I said, finally remembering his name.

He nodded and walked away, leaving me alone once more. I resumed looking out at the ocean. I had no clue where I was going to go next. I'd probably just stay out on the ocean for a while, stealing from the other ships we'd meet. When I would decide to get off of the ocean, I'd probably return to my hometown of Shipwreck Cove. I'd drop in on my father-in-law for a quick visit. Even though I did not like my husband, I thought that his dad was a nice person, and completely different from his obnoxious idiot of a son.

I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and assumed that it was John, coming to tell me that they had the two men on board.

"Some toothless chap told me that you were the captain of this fine vessel," a voice said before I could turn around. It wasn't John's voice. It was a voice that I heard a million times in the last fifteen years, mostly in dreams or memories of my past.

**It couldn't be him. **

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's it for now. If you want me to update, leave me a review, even if it's an anonymous one.

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been **_**extremely**_** busy with school. But this is out now, so none of that matters.**

**Thanks to ****Skomie, Nytd (thank you so much for the tip you gave me. I've been trying to use it not only with this story, but all of my stories) and CaptainESavvy for the reviews. Thanks to all the subscribers too. Please leave me a review though. I'd really appreciate it. **

**I've been working really hard on making Jack in character, so let me know if I'm doing it right (or not).**

* * *

I wrapped my hand around the handle of my sword, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice, and turned around. The face I was met with was a familiar, yet aged, one. He stood there, staring at me with a strange look on his face, as if he didn't know if what he was seeing was real or not. I suppose I was thinking the same thing.

He pushed gently on my shoulder and asked, "Elsa, love, is that you?"

I didn't bother to say anything and pushed past him angrily. I went searching for John. He was sifting through a small bag that one of the two men had brought with them. I cleared my throat loudly and he looked up at me.

"I wasn't tryin' t' steal anythin', honest," he said fearfully. He dropped the bag onto the ground.

"Why'd you let_ him_ on the ship?" I asked, pointing to the other end of my ship where he was standing, watching me.

"It's rude to point!" he yelled loudly.

"Ye told us t' let him an' the other on the ship," John replied. "An' he's Cap'n Jack Sparrow, y' know."

"I know that!" I yelled angrily. "And that is the precise reason why I want you t' throw him overboard."

"That wouldn't be a very kind thing t' do now, love, would it?" Jack asked. I forgot that he had a bad habit of sneaking up on people.

"Why'd you have to pick _my ship_, Jack?" I asked, annoyed, as I turned to face him. All of the crew had stopped what they were doing to watch Jack and me.

"I didn't know it was your ship Elsa, love," he told me. "But now I suppose everything'll work out well."

I turned back to John. "Please get me some rum," I ordered. I'd definitely need it if I was going to be dealing with this lunatic. I then turned back to Jack. "How'd you figure that?"

"Because I have a very important proposition that I was going to offer to the first captain that I met and I'm _so_ happy that I get to offer it to you," Jack replied. He sounded half-drunk, which wasn't unusual in the slightest. "I'd much prefer to go on this voyage with you more than anybody else?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Savvy?"

"You don't love me, Jack," I told him. "If you did, you would've respected me more."

"You wanted respect?" he asked, surprised. "I was under the impression that you wanted my love."

"I did want your love," I replied. "But I could never get any because you were too busy giving it to every wench that you'd find to lay down with you."

"Cap'n Franzen, I've got ye rum," John said.

There was a full bottle of rum in his hand that Jack was eyeing longingly. I snatched it and made my way towards the other end of the ship. I took a drink and felt a bit better.

"Captain Sparrow! Wait!" Jack yelled after me. "You haven't listened to my proposition yet!"

"I am not Captain Sparrow!" I yelled angrily before ingesting some more rum.

"Then you should take that ring off!" he yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and looked down at my left hand, where the diamond ring on my finger sparkled so brilliantly. It had came from a raid that Jack made on a ship before we got married. This ring served as a nagging reminder of my "other half", but I couldn't bear to take it off. It was a reminder of my past and I needed it to stay there to remind me to never fall for the same tricks again….

A pair of hands came to rest on my shoulders and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's face come closer to my cheek. His warm breath gently hit my skin. It had a horrid smell just like I remembered it did, but I didn't mind. He kissed my cheek softly and my skin caught fire.

"Let's talk, love," he whispered into my ear, using his most seductive voice.

I hesitated. Talking to Jack in the state I was currently in would lead to trouble. I knew that from past experiences.

"I promise I won't lie to you," Jack said.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, love."

I finally relaxed my defenses and gave in. They wouldn't have lasted much longer anyways. Not against Jack.

"Let's go to my quarters," I said in a firm voice that told him talking was all we'd be doing.

"As you wish, Captain Sparrow."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Nytd and CaptainESavvy for the reviews. You two make me happy.  
Sorry it's been so long since I updated. October was a hectic month for me.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"Could we just maybe have a little bit of fun before we talk?" Jack asked, almost pleadingly as I shut the door.

I looked over his way and found him rummaging through my things. I smacked him and said, "I don't want to have fun. I want to talk."

"What do you want t' talk about, love?" he asked, setting down the book he was flipping through and turning his full attention on to me.

"Why are you still alive?" I asked.

"Because I'm not dead," Jack replied, the faintest hint of a smile was on his face.

I groaned. "_But you're supposed to be dead! _Davy Jones came to my ship looking for you. He said that he was taking you to the locker."

"Davy Jones is taken care of, love," he said.

"I'm not even going to ask how," I told him.

"Most people do," Jack informed me. "And it's a bloody brilliant story. I could tell it t' you if you want."

"I'm not interested."

"Then what are you interested in?"

"Your proposition, if there even is one," I said bitterly.

"Oh, there is one," he assured me. "I've got the key to get what both of us desires most in this world.

I became silent, letting him continue on.

"_Immortality_."

My interest was piqued, but I tried to not let it show. If I did, Jack would walk all over me and make things harder later on. "Is that so?"

"Yes, love, it is," Jack breathed, letting his mind wander off. "Immortal Captains Jack and Elsa Sparrow; enjoying life on the sea- and each other for all eternity. The open sea and me; how does that sound?"

"The sea part sounds great," I said, resisting the urge to smile.

Jack frowned. "Fine then, I'll find some other captain to give immortality to."

"Go ahead then," I told him. "The door's right behind you."

He remained in his seat. I could see his brain working, trying to figure out some way to get me to come along on his quest for immortality. According to the frown still fixed onto his face, he didn't have any ideas.

It was another minute or two until I finally spoke. I had chosen my words well to make sure they didn't damn me.

"Alright, Jack," I finally said. "I'll go on your quest with you."

His face brightened. "That's most ex-Wait! What's the catch?"

"My first condition is that I retain complete control of _The Prevailer_ at all times. It has only one captain: me," I said. "My second condition is that you tell me every single thing that you know about this 'key to immortality' that you have."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I agree to your conditions, Elsa, love," Jack said. "The key to immortality is big, made of iron and is hidden on my person." He smiled. "Savvy?"

"Tell me more about the immortality," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You wanted to know about my key, not how to get to what said key unlocks, nor about what said key gives you upon opening its lock."

I groaned. How could I have let Jack trick me again? It was impossible to deal with this man. I reached for my bottle of rum. A little rum in my stomach would make me feel better and probably dumb me up to his level. However, instead of drinking a little rum, I downed the whole bottle.

"If you want the information you want from me, I'll tell you," he said.

It wouldn't be that easy. "What's the catch?"

"You have to find my key," Jack said. "Once you find the key, love, I'll sing like a bird."

I might've been half-drunk, but I wasn't falling for it. "Sorry, I'm not going to fall for it," I told him.

"Then how are you going to get my key and the information you need?"

"Don't you worry about that, Jack," I said. "Now go scrub the decks like a good pirate."

"I am a captain!" he shouted. "I'm not going to scrub the decks!"

"It's captain's orders."

Jack folded his arms over his chest, looking like a displeased five year-old. "I'm not doing it."

"This it's down to the brig with ye," I said.

"You wouldn't dare," Jack told me.

"Oh yes, I would."

* * *

**Is Elsa getting annoying or pushy, or is there anything else about her that you don't like?  
Is Jack still in character?  
Anything else you want to make comments on or tell me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, finally another update. Things have been busy for me with the holidays and everything, but things seem to be slowing down now. Hopefully I can get back to writing some more. We'll see.**

**Thanks again to my lovely regular reviewers. You guys make me happy. :)**

* * *

Locking Jack in the brig was the best thing that I had done in all of my thirty-five years of existence. I was almost mad at myself for not doing it sooner. It was perfect; I still had him around but I could limit my contact with him. In fact, in almost a month's time, I had only seen him twice.

I knew that he was angry and wanted out. Jack wanted to get out an breathe the fresh ocean air but I wasn't going to let him go anywhere. At least, not until we reached Shipwreck Cove. And I wasn't even sure about then.

If I ever did decide to let him out, I'd make sure to get the information about this "immortality" that he kept babbling about – all of it. So, if he did run off (and believe me, he probably would), I could get to it before he did. There was no way that I was going to get tricked by Jack again; not if I had anything to say about it, that is.

When I woke up one morning, I was greeted by the bright and shining sun. I let out a smile and then a yawn, stretching out to loosen myself up. As I slid out of bed, I slid my feet into my boots. Upon rising from the bed, I stretched one more time. A few minutes later, John burst into my quarters.

"I'm sorry t' bother ye, Cap'n," he said, breathless, "but there's somefin wrong with Cap'n Jack."

"Jack is not a captain, John," I told him, irritated. "He is a crewman, just like you. Now what is wrong with him?"

"He's goin' crazy and wants ye t' come and see 'im."

I thought about it for a few minutes before deciding what to do. Either Jack was really going crazy or this was some sort of trick. He was already addled beyond fixing, so it had to be the latter.

"You can go tell Jack that I am **not** falling for his tricks," I commanded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

"He said he's gonna break out if ye don't go down there."

I let out a sigh. I knew that he'd find some sort of way to break out. If anyone could figure it out, he would. Rushing past John, I made my way down to the brig. I wasn't the least bit shocked to see the door laying on the ground and him standing there. His arms were folded across his chest and a smile was on his face.

"Half-barrel hinges, love," he said, saving me the trouble of having to ask. "Wif the righ' leverage, they popped right off. Pop!"

He swayed a little and I knew that he was _extremely_ drunk (if the empty bottles laying on the ground did not tell me that already.) I was tempted to pick up a bottle and start drinking with him, but I knew that I would later regret it for one reason or another.

"Wanna find the key, love?" he asked, staggering towards me. "I've still got it." He leaned in and placed his mouth by my ear. "I love ye so much, Elsa," he whispered. He then stepped back. "I love you!" he yelled. "We should ge' a house by the seaside and make babies! Lotsa babies!"

I wanted to laugh, but I restrained myself. "I don't have time for this Jack," I told him. "We've got to pay someone a visit."

"Who? The queen? I love the queenie!"

"No," I replied. "We're going to be meeting with your dad."

"Oh," he said flatly, instantly sobering up.

* * *

**So, any thoughts on this latest chapter? I'm not too sure how I feel about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate hearing what you think of my story.**

* * *

There was a strong pull which caused the rope to dig deep into my skin. When I turned around, I saw that Jack was still standing some five feet behind me on the plank. He was refusing to step onto the dock.

"Come on, Jack," I told him. "I don't want to keep your father waiting."

"I do!" Jack said. "C'mon, Elsa, we can delay this for a day or two, don't cha think?"

"No. Now come on."

"I'm not leaving," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, which yanked me closer to him a little bit.

Jack looked like he meant business, but I knew that he'd always give in for something. "What d'you want from me?" I asked. "Money? Rum? A bath?"

"No, sounds tempting and absolutely no way. You know what I want from you, Elsa." He gave me one of his small, dangerous grins. "I want your love."

I stopped my pulling on the rope and it gained some slack. I honestly didn't know what to say. There was a war raging inside of my mind and I couldn't think straight. Thirteen years of pent up sexual desires were threatening to destroy me.

Somehow I had ended up standing next to him. "You know you want it, Elsa," he whispered as his hand ran up and down my side, setting me on fire. "You haven't felt the loving touch of a man in thirteen long, agonizing years. I want to make sweet love to you, Elsa."

Without thinking about it, I leaned in and my lips met his. That instantly threw me back into the field of rational thought. Jack wasn't going to get what he wanted this easily, even if I wanted some of it too.

"No, Jack," I told him sternly. I felt like a mother lecturing her child. "I am not going to do this. We are going to visit your father and that's final."

I don't even know why I was arguing with him. Wasn't I the captain of The Prevailer? Yes, I was. And didn't that mean that Jack had to obey _my_ orders? Yes, it did. Why was he the only crew member that I let get away with insubordination? I knew why. The answer was quite simple.

Love.

Yes, I still loved this man. Even after the fights, harsh words and broken promises, I still loved him. I wanted to hate myself for this, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Denying my love for him or pretending it didn't exist would hurt me, but revealing it to him would cause more problems than it would solve. He would most certainly use it against me if he knew how I felt. I mean, he still used it against me and he wasn't even sure of my feelings.

So, what could I do? I couldn't stay the way that I had been because there were obviously some weak spots there. And I certainly couldn't melt into his arms. If I wanted to keep my ship, power and pride, I had to get tougher on him and let him know that _I_ meant business.

I pulled my shot gun out and pointed it at him. "We are going to see your father, Jack. Anymore objections and I'll have to punish you."

Jack didn't look scared. "You and I both know that you wouldn't shoot anyone," he said confidently.

"Oh, really?"

He nodded briskly with a smile on his face.

I located John, aimed and fired. I didn't watch to see if he had hit the ground or not. I didn't really care. After all, he seemed to be on Jack's side and I couldn't have any traitors. I pointed the gun at Jack once more.

"_I_ am the captain of my ship and that means that _you_ have to follow the orders that I give. If you don't, you'll end up like your friend. Savvy?"

"Um… yeah."

"Good," I said. "Now we're going to see your father."

* * *

**Elsa has gotten kind of mean, don't you think?**

**I personally believe that she's tired of taking Jack's shit and has finally decided to put him in his place.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I've had writer's block and have been able to write anything for this story. Spring break starts tomorrow, so hopefully I can work on this a little more. I really want to continue it.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome.


End file.
